Battle Star Galactica 1980 to 1985 Returning to Paradeen
by Firewolfe
Summary: The battle was won and Earth is safe but the Colonials allies on the planets Paradeen and Terra still in need of aid. The Galactica, Armageddon will return with their fleet to help save the people they once thought were from Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Battle Star Galactica 1980 to 1985 Returning to Paradeen **

**A/N: This is the Sequel to Battlestar Galactica 1980-1985 My apologies for the long wait.**

Category: TV Shows » Battlestar Galactica  
Author: Firewolfe

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own TOS BSG if I did the abomination known as GINO would never have happened. That being said this wonderful world belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations.

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T to M for content containing violence and some adult type situations. You won't find anything to steamy or more than your average romance novel here but just on case the warning is up.

Genre: Sci-Fi/Adventure

A/N: The battle was won and Earth is safe but the Colonials allies on the planets Paradeen and Terra still in need of aid. The Galactica, Armageddon will return with their fleet to help save the people they once thought were from Earth.

Part One

It seems Dillon's prediction was only slightly off the Cylons fought on for over ten more hours. In the end however the combined fleet had destroyed all but seven of the Cylon capital ships. One remained in the system and it was quickly taken over by the colonial forces. It seems that the high powered microwave jammer worked. The wary Marines and Colonial ground forces had boarded the ship only to find all of the Cylons immobile and nonresponsive. It was a little disconcerting to find the Machine race harmless and unable to resist them. However many of the warriors who boarded the ship had lost family to these creatures and they wasted no time at all removing power packs or out and out shooting the machines. No one was willing to take any chances. Starbuck followed Boomer on board he was wary but he wanted to be certain his friend played it safe. Boomer was by far the most level headed warrior Starbuck had ever meet well maybe outside of Commander Tigh but he was a geek as the humans on Earth would call it. He loved technology and the chance to play with Cylon gear could easily get him into trouble. So Starbuck came along to keep him safe. Besides he was grounded again. Geeze he did not even crash this time he'd been on the Gunstar for the battle. But still he was not confined to quarters…..well that he would not have minded but Cassie was still busy in the life center so he have to amuse himself some other way. Besides he had to keep his friend out of mischief.

Boomer moved quickly through the Ship. His people had cleared it quickly and he was eager to check out this new ship. It was to be his command. He had never wanted command before and had taken the bridge position merely to help Adama stay sane all those yearns ago. He knew full well the commander had been protective of him simply because he was the last direct link to Apollo and Starbuck. However he had never minded it was…well Adama was family the father he never had not that he would ever admit it to anyone but the man filled that space in his heart so if his taking on bridge duty eased his worry then he had done so easily. Besides he had to admit he was tired back then. The break and change had revitalized him in so many ways. Walking down the ships corridors he imagined the changes they would implement. Yes Commander Cain was right this ship would be a nasty shock to the tin heads. His mind raced as he envisioned the changes they would make.

Apollo watched his two friends with amusement. Somethings never changed despite time and their ages . He was glad of it. It was nice just walking around here. No Cylons shooting at them. He had to admit it was going to be fun to explore this new ship. He still recalled their many adventures on Cylon base ships. Hopefully this adventure would prove to be far less exciting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The decision to return to help the people of Tera and Paredeen had been an easy one to make for Adama. He never doubted that without that finding those two world he would never have been prepared for Earth. Granted the Terans were far more advanced then the people they found on Earth but until they had meet them they had never really expected them to be so far behind technologically. Adama could and would admit if only in his private thoughts he had deep hopes that Earth would be far more advanced then the colonies. In some ways that had proven to be true at least in Earth's ability to quickly adapt and change. It was a wonder to see their computer industry take root and thrive. The innovativeness in this area was proving to be a great boon in their building new ships. The newest ships had electronics and computer technology that even his own people lacked. They were from the start leaping ahead. Of course the fact that many had imbedded memories from the Toltec helped. He knew that had disaster not stricken them it was entirely possible that the people of Earth would have been far in advance of both them and the Cylons. However in retrospect it was perhaps well that they were not. Because it allowed his people to help them and to gain a foothold in the economy, sadly without that "carrot" so much would have been impossible. It saddened him deeply to think that in many cases only self interest helped hold the alliance together. He prayed it would survive and thrive. However today was not a day for such heavy thoughts and worries. No today he was going to ask Tigh to stand with him as he sealed. The date had yet to be arranged but he wanted to move ahead with his and Ki's plans. The children needed a stable family and if Adama was honest with himself he longed to be a husband and father again. To perhaps make up for always being away in when Apollo, Athena and Zac had been young children; he sent a silent prayer up hoping his beloved would understand he needed this to survive. He was wary and having a new family well it energized him. What Adama did not know was that when he had been scanned by the Armagdon it had found several health issues and the great ship was not pleased. It had resolved to fix those errors soon. The ship was semi sentient and it only had its commander's best interests at heart. The fact that she Commander Ki was instantly drawn to Adama had not gone unnoticed. The ship had been designed to ensure its commander was always content and happy to serve. If healing and restoring the Commander Ki's chosen mate to optimal health was needed it would be done. The ship commanded its medical staff on a subliminal level when Adama returned he would be healed. Sometimes humans just needed to be pushed the right way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athena leaned back into her husband's arms. BoJay was her rock. It had taken her many yearns to get over Starbuck but she was now happy and content. Her marriage was strong and she had a family and now a ship of her own to command. It was a life-long dream comes true. She knew that it was going to be a challenge to help build their new colonies and she was looking forward to it. The idea of a planet side home was thrilling. While she loved her new ship she was not so certain she wanted her family to live only ship board. Bo Jay came and encircled her in his arms.

"What troubles you my beloved?"

"Nothing, I am just worried about the mission my father will soon leave on. It worries me. I mean we've never really been apart. I want to go with him but, so much is needed here. I don't want to leave now that we have a chance at a real home. Does that make me a bad daughter?"

Bo Jay laughed at this absurd question. "Honey you are a great daughter. I hardly think the Commander will mind us remaining behind. We have a lot to do yet and I think it eases his mind to know you are willing to stay to help. Cain's a great man and Commander but dealing with civilians was never his strong suit. You my dear are a natural leader. Commander Tigh says you have your mother's flair for dealing with people and we will need that. While so far the people of Earth have gone along with us many of their leaders are going to cause issues. You will be needed to help smooth that over. I know you feel like you should be at your father's side but, beloved he needs you here to help Cain."

"Maybe but a part of me thinks maybe Apollo and Sheba and maybe Starbuck and Cassiopeia deserve this chance to settle down more."

Bo Jay spun Athena around. "Honey you have earned a break too. Look I know that they all suffered a lot because of their separation but honey that the risk we take as warriors. I know it was hard on you and that you missed them deeply. But, they are back and fine. We have a life too. Ours was no less dangerous or stressful for all of our still being with the fleet. We need this for us as well. I love them too but baby we need to be a family and I want to have you and our children safe. Maybe its selfish but I need this too. If Earth is to be our home or even the new colonies some of us have to be here to defend it. If we happen to get more time to be families out of it well that's just a bonus.

Athena nodded and hugged him. He always helped her think and see clearly. Maybe he was right they did need this.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Jamie smiled as she watched Troy with their children. It was still amazing to her that this man loved her so deeply. It was not the plan she had way back when she first tagged along with him and Dillon. Yet she would not trade a moment of it for all the gold in California. She loved Troy and was glad that she could finally claim him in public. She chuckled at her bosses shock at the revelation. Fortunately Mr. Brooks was a wise man and accepted that sometimes reporters had to keep their sources under wraps or she might have had issues at work. Then again given that she had gotten so many important interviews over the years maybe he just liked results and shelved his worries. She put that aside as her son began to cry. He needed changing. Thank god for recyclers because there was no way she would ever use disposable dippers. The recyclers cleaned the Talan dippers easily and perfectly they came out like new each time. Talon really was a versatile plant. At least now she could give her sister Jackie the dippers as a gift for her youngest as well. It had really been hard keeping the advances away from her family. Fortunately they lived in Michigan so the distance had eased her conscious a little. However now the truth was out and she fully expected to have to explain it on her next visit home. At least the family had met Troy and even Dillion in the past. Hopefully they would not be too angry with her. She grinned recalling their very first Thanksgiving and Christmas together. Yes the great reveal would make life so much easier on her. Perhaps Troy and Dillion could show her Dad and Brothers Triad now. She had a feeling they would love the sport. It had been humorous to watch her boys beat her dad and brothers at the game. The shock when they learned that Troy and Dillion had only recently learned the game had been priceless. Yes she was happy that the truth was finally out there.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** **Battle Star Galactica 1980 to 1985 Returning to Paradeen **

**A/N: This is the Sequel to Battlestar Galactica 1980-1985 My apologies for the long wait.**

Category: TV Shows » Battlestar Galactica  
Author: Firewolfe

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own TOS BSG if I did the abomination known as GINO would never have happened. That being said this wonderful world belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations.  
Language: English Rating: Rated: T to M for content containing violence and some adult type situations. You won't find anything to steamy or more than your average romance novel here but just on case the warning is up.

Genre: Sci-Fi/Adventure

A/N: The battle was won and Earth is safe but the Colonials allies on the planets Paradeen and Terra still in need of aid. The Galactica, Armageddon will return with their fleet to help save the people they once thought were from Earth.

Part 2

Playing basket ball was fun. It was not Triad but it was similar enough that Dillon enjoyed it. The net made the game a bit of a challenge but it was worth it. Dillon however was glad that they could finally play Triad in the open. It was one of the things he missed the most about the fleet. Not that they did not play at the farm but still missions often got in the way. He watched as the younger boys played. Triad was the universal addiction in the fleet it had been the one thing all the colonies had shared a love of and fortunately it had been considered to vital to fall to the way side on the journey. Commander Adama had wisely set aside space on each ship for the use of various teams. It had helped keep moral high when conditions had gotten bad. Of course arriving on Earth had not really change it much other then they could now share the game. Dillion had high hopes it would catch on here as well. Of course the fact that Triad had been played by the Toltecs further united them. He grinned as he recalled a recent game where Commander Ki and her CMO had challenged Starbuck and Apollo and won. He had kind of felt bad for Commander Adama because the man clearly had no clue who he should support. Then again either way his house was well represented. Because Dillion had no doubts what so ever that Ki would soon be sealed to his CO. He moved with purpose toward the flower stand. He had to get those roses before he went home. He was late and hoped that the flowers would ease his loves anger with him. He promised to take her to dinner and Gloria had been more than patient. So he hoped the flowers and special arrangements for dinner would help him out. He looked down at the ring he gotten. It was the reason he was late the damned store had misplaced it. Fortunately they found it or Dillon would have been very upset the darned thing cost him 6 cectons wages after all. It was a beautiful emerald with a platinum band it would look great on her hand. He was settling down finally and he wanted her to know he valued her deeply. Yes she had already agreed to seal with him but he now understood such rings were her people's custom and he wanted Gloria to know he honored those as well. She would be his wife in both cultures eyes because hey blessing were always a good thing. Besides if he was married in more than one way she could hardly slip away from him. Sometimes Dillon still wondered what she saw in him but he was so glad she said yes.

Gloria rushed to get done. She was running late. Damn I so hope I don't keep Dillon waiting. Stupid traffic, LA so sucks why anyone would want to live there, I will be so glad when the shuttles start running locally. She pulled a comb through her wet hair and glanced at the clock. 10 to, well for once I am so glad Dillon is running behind. I just hope he is not made at me. But I so needed to talk to the doctor. I mean it is kind of important. I wonder how Dillon will feel about the news? I'm happy but this was not exactly planned. Oh well at least we are going to be sealed or Daddy take a shotgun to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The new ships were outstanding. Apollo loved the sleek vipers and hoped that they would fit on the new baseship. Well Boomer thought they would work so they should. However it was going to be strange seeing vipers come off a base ship. Of course the newly redesigned Cylon ships would be weird as well. A part of Apollo wondered if it feel strange to fly with them? Then again he and Starbuck had flown the Cylon ships before. He just hoped the new design made them easier for the pilots because the old ships were just to clunky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Warriors from Paradeen were eager to return home. Each worried about their people. However each felt like they now had a chance if only they could get underway. Impatience was driving them to distraction. Instead each worked out and got ready to fight. Being healthy and whole was vital to sanity and survival. They would go home stronger and better and the damned Cylons would never know what hit them.

TBC…..


End file.
